


Hide and Seek

by FreePee



Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Peeing in Strange Places, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePee/pseuds/FreePee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn’t want to end their game of hide and seek early when Haru finally plays with them. It’s mostly Rin’s fault though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Haru had never been one to enjoy playing, apart from swimming. He didn’t like the roughness of it and most of all the effort it took to run around and play. That’s why Makoto and Rin were very surprised when Haru agreed to join them in a game of hide and seek. Rin was the first one to regain composure. “Great! Makoto and I will hide ourselves and you have to find us!” he said, before biting his lip. “Wait… You do know how to play this game, right Haru?” “I count to fifty and you’ll go hide. After the counting I’ll go look for you. It’s easy,” Haru said. Rin shrugged and smiled. “I was just making sure!” Haru walked over to Makoto’s desk and closed his eyes. “One… Two… Three…” Makoto wanted to tell Haru he had to wait, that he had to go to the bathroom first, but he didn’t even have a chance. Rin quickly grabbed Makoto’s hand and ran off with him. “I know a good place,” he said, running towards Makoto’s parents’ room. 

Makoto decided it was easier to follow Rin than argue with him over a hiding place. Besides, he really didn’t feel like hiding on his own. Rin opened the door of the room slowly, making sure Haru couldn’t hear it. When they got inside he closed it just as softly. “Look, we’ll fit in there together!” he said, pointing to the closet. Makoto’s eyes widened, hiding in a small dark closet really wasn’t his thing. “We’re not allowed to play in my parents’ room Rin,” he said softly. “I know, that’s why this is the perfect place! Haru will never find us here,” Rin reasoned. “We could also hide behind the bed?” Makoto suggested. Rin frowned. “No, that’s boring. The closet really is best. Now come on, before he starts looking for us.” Rin opened the door of the closet and peered inside. It was much smaller than expected. They would never fit next to each other. Rin got in anyway and patted his legs. “You’ll have to sit on my lap but that’s okay, you’re not heavy.” Makoto wanted to tell Rin he didn’t want to get in the closet, that he didn’t like dark, small spaces and that he really needed to go to the bathroom. Instead, he carefully climbed into the closet. Rin closed the door and sighed. “He won’t find us here, I promise. It’s the best hiding place in the world.” Makoto bit his lip. “I’m scared Rin… I really don’t like the dark.” Rin petted Makoto’s hair and wrapped his arms around him. “Don’t worry, I’m here. Nothing’s going to hurt you." 

Makoto relaxed in Rin’s arms and felt better, until his bladder reminded him that it was time to go to the bathroom. "I need to go wee too,” he said shyly. “You can’t! Haru will hear you and then we’ll be found out! Just wait until Haru finds us, then you can pee. Now be quiet, I can’t hear him count anymore so he’s probably looking for us.” Makoto sighed and leaned his head on Rin’s shoulder. His mom always told him to go to the bathroom immediately when he felt the urge to go because otherwise he could have an accident. He was aware that he had too many accidents for a boy his age but he didn’t want to go against Rin either. The only thing he could do right now was wait. Of course, it didn’t take long for Makoto to get more desperate. He had a weak bladder and usually he was too distracted to notice how bad he needed to go, which resulted in an accident most of the time, but now he could only think about his need to pee. Rin moved his legs a lot too because they were asleep and it was getting pretty uncomfortable in the closet. 

Makoto had been holding himself through his pants for a short while now and he decided to speak up again. “Rin I really gotta go potty, if I don’t-” Suddenly Rin covered his mouth with his hand. “Shh! Haru is in the room,” he hissed in Makoto’s ear. They could hear Haru walk around and move things to look behind them. The game got a bit too exciting for Makoto; hearing Haru so close to them and the idea that he could find them any minute made him scared. His whole body froze and his bladder just let go. His crotch got warm and wet and his pee streamed through his jeans and pooled onto Rin’s lap. The redhead gasped softly when he could feel his legs get wet but he didn’t move or say anything either, he really didn’t want to be found already. Meanwhile Makoto was doing everything he could not to cry. Rin was going to be so angry because he wet on him, he didn’t want to make him even more mad by revealing their hiding place. He didn’t even want to think about how angry his mom was going to be when she found out he peed in the closet. It was full of her clothes and he hoped they weren’t damaged. His bladder was drained by now and his jeans and pants were getting cold and sticky. The closet was also starting to smell and Makoto wished Haru would find them already. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “You’re in here,” they could hear Haru say. Rin pushed the door open and let go of Makoto’s mouth. “How did you know? You found us so quickly!” “The closet is leaking,” Haru explained, pointing to a puddle that had dripped out of the closet. That was Makoto’s cue to start crying. “Don’t cry, it’s only an accident. You have so many of them,” Haru said. He had meant it in a good way but it only made Makoto cry harder. “I think it’s a little bit my fault… I told him he had to wait for you to find us before he could go to the bathroom. I didn’t know he had to go that bad,” Rin said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Haru grabbed Makoto’s hand and helped him out of the closet, Rin followed them. “Let’s go to your mom so she can help you clean up,” Haru told him before taking him to his mother. 

Needless to say, she wasn’t pleased. “I told you to listen to your body, remember? Next time go potty immediately when you feel like you need to go. Can you promise me that?” She asked while helping Makoto out of his wet clothes. “I promise! I’m sorry mommy it was an accident!” Makoto blubbered. Makoto’s mother sighed. She knew Makoto didn’t do it on purpose and was trying really hard. She just couldn’t believe that her son had not only peed in a closet, he had also peed on one of his friends. “I know sweetheart, it’s okay.” She carefully rinsed Makoto and Rin in the shower while Haru waited, sitting on the closed toilet lid. When she was done she gave Rin a towel and some of Makoto’s clothes before drying Makoto and helping him get dressed. When both boys were clean again and Makoto’s tears had dried she send them off to go play again so she could clean up the mess. To prevent more accidents from happening, the three of them decided to just play it safe and watch a movie. At least that could be paused.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ I also posted this fanfic on my tumblr, freepee.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, if you did please let me know :)


End file.
